Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a TV series by the BBC that ran from 1963 to 1989 until it was cancelled, then made a failed attempt to return in 1996 and another, successful one in 2005. It then ran tis 2050, and was revived again in 2063, from wich it ran till the end of the 24th doctor, who's the last incarnation of the second regeneration cycle. After that, the Doctor obtained two more regenerations, wich lead to two more incarnations featured in 13 feature-lengh movies. In the thirteenth movie, he regained another regeneration cycle, leading to even more movies. After those, the show was revieved as a TV series, followed by another three movies and yet another series never discontinued. It was adapted by LEGO since 2014 and since then never discontinued. it's signifficant for the fact the main character is able to regenerate, changing his apperance completly. The Doctors by Season/Series List is sortend by incarnation, even if an incarnation was added afterwards, like the War Doctor. Guest apperances such as multi-doctor stories or web minisodes aren't counted in this list. Original Timeline Shakarakno/"Renegade Doctor" 2023 Web Series (2023, web only) First Doctor Season 1 (1963-1964) Season 2 (1964-1965) Season 3 (1965-1966) Season 4 (1966, Ep. 1-8) Second Doctor Season 4 (1966-1967, Ep. 9-43) Season 5 (1967-1968) Season 6 (1968-1969) Third Doctor Season 7 (1970) Season 8 (1971) Season 9 (1972) Season 10 (1972-1973) Season 11 (1973-1974) Fourth Doctor Season 12 (1974-1975) Season 13 (1975-1976) Season 14 (1976-1977) Season 15 (1977-1978) Season 16 (1978-1979) Season 17 (1979-1980) Season 18 (1980-1981) Fifth Doctor Season 19 (1982) Season 20 (1983) Season 21 (1984, Ep. 1-20) Sixth Doctor Season 21 (1984, Ep. 21-24) Season 22 (1985) Season 23 (1986) Seventh Doctor Season 24 (1987) Season 25 (1988-1989) Season 26 (1989) Eighth Doctor TV Movie (1996) War Doctor No seasons/series exept for special guest apperances Ninth Doctor Series 1 (2005) Tenth Doctor Series 2 (2005-2006) Series 3 (2007) Series 4 (2008-2010) Eleventh Doctor Series 5 (2010) Series 6 (2011) Series 7 (2012-2013) Twelfth Doctor Series 8 (2014) Series 9 (2015) Series 10 (2016) 13th Doctor Series 11 (2017) Series 12 (2018) 14th Doctor Series 13 (2019) Series 14 (2020) Series 15 (2021) Series 16 (2022) Series 17 (2023) Series 18 (2024) Series 19 (2025) Series 20 (2026) 15th Doctor Series 21 (2026-2027) Series 22 (2028) 16th Doctor Series 23 (2029) Series 24 (2030) Series 25 (2031) Series 26 (2032) Series 27 (2033) 17th Doctor Series 28 (2034) 18th Doctor Series 29 (2035) Series 30 (2036) Series 31 (2037) Series 32 (2038) 19th Doctor Series 33 (2039) Series 34 (2040) 20th Doctor Series 35 (2041) Series 36 (2042) Series 37 (2043) Series 38 (2044) Series 39 (2045) Series 40 (2046) Series 41 (2047) Series 42 (2048) Series 43 (2050) 21st Doctor 2053 Web Special (2053, web only) The Lost Series (2072, web only) 22nd Doctor Season 1 (2063) Season 2 (2064) Season 3 (2065) 23rd Doctor Season 4 (2066) Season 5 (2067) Season 6 (2068) Season 7 (2069) 24th Doctor Season 8 (2070) Season 9 (2071) Season 10 (2072) Season 11 (2073) Season 12 (2074) Season 13 (2075) Season 14 (2076) Season 15 (2077) Season 16 (2078) Season 17 (2079) 25th Doctor Doctor Who (2085) Doctor Who II (2087) Doctor Who III (2090) Doctor Who IV (2091) Doctor Who V (2092) Doctor Who VI (2094) Doctor Who VII (2096) Doctor Who VIII (2099) Doctor Who IX (2103) Doctor Who X (2105) Doctor Who XI (2107) 26th Doctor Doctor Who XI (2107) Doctor Who - Intertemporal (2109) Doctor Who - End Game (2110) 27th Doctor Doctor Who XIV (2113) Doctor Who XV (2115) Doctor Who XVI (2116) Doctor Who XVII (2117) Doctor Who XVIII (2118) 28th Doctor Doctor Who XIX (2120) Doctor Who XX (2121) 29th Doctor Season 1 (2140) Season 2 (2141) Season 3 (2142) Season 4 (2143) 30th Doctor Season 5 (2144) 31st Doctor Season 6 (2145) Season 7 (2146) Season 8 (2147) 32nd Doctor Season 9 (2148) Season 10 (2149) Season 11 (2150) 33rd Doctor Season 12 (2151) Season 13 (2152) Season 14 (2153) Season 15 (2154) Season 16 (2155) Season 17 (2156) Season 18 (2157) Season 19 (2158) Season 20 (2159) 34th Doctor Season 21 (2160) 35th Doctor Season 22 (2161) Season 23 (2162) Season 24 (2163) 36th Doctor Season 25 (2164) Season 26 (2165) Season 27 (2166) 37th Doctor Season 28 (2167) Season 29 (2168) Season 30 (2169) Season 31 (2170) Season 32 (2171) 38th Doctor Season 33 (2172) Season 34 (2173) Season 35 (2174) Season 36 (2175) Season 37 (2176) Season 38 (2177) Season 39 (2178) 39th Doctor Season 40 (2179) Season 41 (2180) Season 42 (2181) Season 43 (2182) Season 44 (2183) Season 45 (2184) Season 46 (2185) Season 47 (2186)Tom McCane replaced Phillip-Pascal Raynolds due to his sudden death, wich was possible since the Doctor was constantly covered in advanced make-up Season 48 (2187) Season 49 (2188) Season 50 (2189) Season 51 (2190)Ben Carlyle replaced Tom McCane since advanced make-up was no longer necessary since he looked a lot like Phillip-Pascal Raynolds Season 52 (2191) Season 53 (2192) Season 54 (2193) Season 55 (2194) First Guardian Doctor No seasons/series exept for special guest apperances Second Guardian Doctor Doctor Who - Guardian (2217) Doctor Who - Exile (2221) Doctor Who - Regeneration (2224) 40th Doctor Season 1 Season 2 41st-47.485.957.494.689.504.684.945.848.485.494.857.948.998.489th Doctor Season 3-3.449.694.696.849.867.379.789.679.978.890.479.046.798.076.497.490.470.794.894.957.896.497.469 (2229-32.536 a. E45.747) 47.485.957.494.689.504.684.945.848.485.494.857.948.998.490th Doctor Season 3.449.694.696.849.867.379.789.679.978.890.479.046.798.076.497.490.470.794.894.957.896.497.469 (32.537 a. E45.747) After almost 1,5 trevigintillion years, the show gets cancelled since the number of viewers sinks too much. Second Timeline Decandes after the 2227 Series ends, IFS gets the rights for the show, making them produce a reboot series explained through a change in the Doctor's timeline causing his first regeneration to occur earlier. Therefore, Thomas Harolds takes over as the new Second Doctor, while Chan Ju Moi's 47.485.957.494.689.504.684.945.848.485.494.857.948.998.490th Doctor makes an apperance in the first movie. Second Doctor Doctor Who (32.597 a. E45.747) Doctor Who - Gallifrey (32.599 a. E45.747) Doctor Who - Age of Revenge (32.601 a. E45.747) Cast Sorted by order of incarnations of the Doctor, even if an incarnation was added afterwards. Replacements of main actors seen in specials etc. are written in brackets and smaller letters. The Doctor While from the First to 21th Doctor as well as the later added incarnations the doctor always remains male, he changes gender at the beginning of the 2063 series and remains this way for the entire show Shakarakno/"Renegade Doctor" - Josh McLaughin First Doctor - William Hartnell Second Doctor - Patrick Troughton Third Doctor - Jon Pertwee Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann War Doctor - John Hurt Ninth Doctor - Christopher Eccleston Tenth Doctor - David Tennant Eleventh Doctor - Matt Smith Twelfth Doctor - Peter Capaldi 13th Doctor - Martin Freeman 14th Doctor - Alex Medtlek 15th Doctor - Anthony Head 16th Doctor - Robert Carlyle 17th Doctor - Benedict Cumberbatch 18th Doctor - Gordon Fisher 19th Doctor - Chris Freeman 20th Doctor - Bradley James 21st Doctor - Tim Winsdon 22nd Doctor - Rose Demanis 23rd Doctor - Jenna Hills 24th Doctor - Anne Ywane 25th Doctor - James O'Liam 26th Doctor - Salam Ghaddhui 27th Doctor - Joana Dalton 28th Doctor - Matt Reeves 29th Doctor - Rys Cooper 30th Doctor - Alex Kames 31st Doctor - Samantha Baker 32nd Doctor - Jack Hampton 33rd Doctor - Nicolas Jones 34th Doctor - Victoria Oxley 35th Doctor - Karto Rikilää 36th Doctor - Jane Head 37th Doctor - Martha Hacklings 38th Doctor - Jeff Gold 39th Doctor - Philipp-Pascal Raynolds/Tom McCane/Ben Carlyle First Guardian Doctor - Tom Baker/Ben CarlyleThe physical apperance gets digitally changed to the apperance of the old Tom Baker, as well as the voice gets digitally ajusted/Gillon Morris Second Guardian Doctor - Gillon Morris 40th Doctor - James Oriko almost 50 tredecillion other actors 47.485.957.494.689.504.684.945.848.485.494.857.948.998.490th Doctor - Chan Ju Moi Alternate 15th Doctor - Jim Broadbent Alternate 16th Doctor - James Fassling Companions Susan - Carole Ann Ford Ian Chesterton - William Russel Babara Wright - Jacqueline Hill Vicki Pallister - Maureen O'Brien Steven Tylor - Peter Purves Katarina - Adrienne Hill Dodo Chaplet - Jackie Lane Ben Jackson - Michael Craze Polly Wright - Anneke Wills Sara Kingdom - Jean Marsh Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward - Nicholas Courtney Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury Liz Shaw - Caroline John John Benton - John Levene Jo Grant - Katy Manning Mike Yates - Richard Franklin Sarah-Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen Harry Sullivan - Ian Marter Leela - Louise Jameson K9 Mark I - John Leeson K9 Mark II - John Leeson/David Brierly K9 Mark III - John Leeson K9 Mark IV - John Leeson First Romana - Mary Tamm Second Romana - Lalla Ward Adric - Matthew Waterhouse Tegan Jovanka - Janet Fieldling Nyssa - Sarah Sutton Vislor Turlough - Mark Strickson Kamelion - Gerald Flood Peri Brown - Nycola Bryant H. G. Wells - David Chandler Melany Bush - Bonny Langford Ace - Sophie Aldred Grace Holloway - Daphne Ashbrook Rose Tyler - Billie Piper Jack Harkness - John Barrowman Adam Mitchell - Bruno Langley Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke Donna Noble - Catherine Tate Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman Astrid Peth - Kylie Minogue Jenny - Georgia Moffet Christina de Souza - Michelle Ryan Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins Amy Pond - Karen Gillian River Song - Alex Kingston Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill Craig Owens - James Corden Brian Williams - Mark Williams Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman Canton Delaware - Mark Sheppard Angie Maitland - Eve De Lion Allen Artie Maitland - Kassius Carey Johnson Kazran Sardick - Michael Gambon Abigail Pettigrew - Katherine Jenkins Nefertiti - Rian Steele John Riddell - Rupert Graves Handles - Kayvan Novak ... Dilbert the Dalek - Nicolas Briggs/George Hamys/Peter McPaldy ... Agent Liam - Colin Treacy Episodes Classic Series Episode counts come from the 2051/52 special editions, wich are explained for each season under the corresponding section Season 1 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized and re-light. Missing episodes were released in 2071. Season 2 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized, re-light and re-edited to 45 minutes runtime (except for Planet of the Giants, wich was released alongside Season 1). Missing episodes were released in 2071. Season 3 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized, re-light and re-edited to 45 minutes runtime (excluding Mission to the Unknown, wich was released later than every other episode and only had a 25 minute runtime). Missing episodes were released in 2071. Season 4 In 2071, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized, re-light and re-edited to 45 minutes runtime (excluding The Evil of the Daleks). Season 5 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized, re-light and re-edited to 45 minutes runtime. Missing episodes were released in 2071. Season 6 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, colorized and re-light. Missing episodes were released in 2071. Season 7 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI and re-light. Season 8 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI and re-light. Season 9 In 2051/52, all episodes were remastered to Full HD quality through CGI, re-light and re-edited to 45 minutes runtime. Season 10-26 to be added... TV Movie 2005 Series Series 1 Series 2-12/Specials 2005-2019 to be added... Series 13 Series 14-27/Specials 2019-2034 to be added... Series 28 In this series, the episodes were produced in a 90 minutes format. Series 29-43/Specials 2034-2050 to be added... ''The Lost Series'' (Series 44) Although filmed in 2051, the show was cancelled before the VFX could be done, leaving the raw fotage in the BBC archieves till 2071, when the classic series was remastered. Then, it was re-discovered and edited for a web release, using CGI, body doubles and the original script to re-shoot some missing scenes from the last episode. This series also marks the only TV attempt to star the 21st Doctor. 2053 Web Special In 2053, a web special starring the 21st Doctor was released to celebrate the 90th anniversary. 2063 Series To be added... Movies Gallery DW Logo 1.jpg|The logo of Season 1 to 4 DW Logo 2.jpg|The logo of Season 4 to 6 DW Logo 3.jpg|The logo of Season 7 to 10 DW Logo 4.jpg|The logo of Season 11 to 17 DW Logo 5.jpg|The logo of Season 18 to 21 DW Logo 6.jpg|The logo of Season 21 to 23 DW Logo 7.jpg|The logo of Season 24 to 26 DW Logo Movie.jpg|The logo of the TV Movie DW Logo 8.jpg|The logo of Series 1 to 4 DW Logo 9.jpg|The logo of Series 5 to 6 DW Logo 10.jpg|The logo of Series 7 Part 2 Kruncha1.jpg|The logo of Series 8 to 9 DW Logo 11.png|The logo of Series 10 to 14 DW Logo 12.jpg|The logo of Series 15 to 19 and the 2023 Web Series DW Logo 13.png|The logo of Series 20 to 25 DW Logo 14.jpg|The logo of Series 26 to 28 DW Logo 15.jpg|The logo of Series 29 to 32 DW Logo 16.png|The logo of Series 33 to 34 DW Logo 17.png|The logo of Series 35 DW Logo 18.jpg|The logo of Series 36 to 40 DW Logo 19.jpg|The logo of Series 41 to 43 and the 2053 Web Special new_doctor_who_logo_by_glenboart-d4mn0fs.jpg|The logo of Series 44 and Season 1 to 7